Silver Wedding Bells
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: #7 in my Holiday series. It's Cam and Caro's wedding. Everything is going to be perfect...Right? AU


Another in my Holiday series. It follows _Thankful_ and _Family Matters_.

* * *

**A/N: **This was actually the only sequel I had planned to _Christmas with the Mitchells_ but, well, you can see how this series somehow got out of control. Anywho, it started out as a multi-chapter story with lots of drama, issues and Sam giving birth during the ceremony. But I solved a lot of the issues in the previous stories and Sam already had the babies at Thanksgiving so it got shortened...a lot. Besides, I needed to write something a little less angsty for a change. I hope you like this one.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the _Stargate_ franchise. :(

* * *

**Spoiler Warnings: **None for the show but plenty for the previous stories in this series.

* * *

**Silver Wedding Bells**

**24 December**

Carolyn Lam was not the kind of person easily panicked. She'd spent too many years with the CDC and the SGC for anything to really throw her. But this wasn't a medical emergency easily solved. This wasn't an outbreak that could be contained. This was her wedding day, a far more frightening thing than she'd ever experienced. Her wedding was in less than three hours and her maid of honour and the best man had not yet arrived. They were supposed to have flown in the day before. They hadn't called nor had she been able to get ahold of them, either at home or work. Still, she wasn't the type to panic. So why was she pacing? And why did she just jump at the knock on the dressing room door?

"Come in, Sam." she called, trying to steady her voice. It wasn't panicking to have asked the other woman for help. After all, Sam was one of her best friends. If she just happened to have a powerful position with the US military and was married to a retired general that had a lot of people who owed him...well, that was just a coincidence. "Anything?"

"Yeah, I finally got through to Area 51." the blonde told her and took a seat. The look on her face didn't give Caro a lot of confidence, though. "It seems the entire complex went into lock-down two days ago. One of the devices went haywire. No one could leave, no transmissions in or out."

"But you got through. Does that mean the lock-down was lifted?" Caro asked hopefully.

"Not exactly. I sort of...tapped into the system."

"How did you...You know what, never mind. I really don't think I want to know. What do we do now?"

"I talked to Vala and we came up with a plan to get her and Daniel out of there. Unfortunately, it's going to take some time."

"How long?"

"At least an hour. Maybe a bit more."

"Will they be here in time for the ceremony?"

"With time to spare." Sam grinned but it held a bit of tension.

"Okay. I won't ask how you're going to accomplish this. Just keep me in the loop."

"You've got it. I'll let you know as soon as I know something." Sam told her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll hold you to that." After Sam left, Caro sat on the sofa and let out a gusty sigh. All she could do was sit and wait. She could handle that. Right?"

()()()()

The hour Sam had mentioned came and went with no word on Vala and Daniel. Caro had started pacing again, the swishing sound of her wedding gown a constant reminder of just what was at stake here. She wasn't even sure why she was freaking out so much. Sam would come through. She always did. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she saw Wendy pop her head in.

"Mind if I come in?" the older woman asked.

"No, not at all." Carolyn tried to smile but it felt strained.

"Any word yet?" Wendy took a seat and indicated Caro do the same.

"Not yet but they'll be here." she said with a confidence she wasn't sure she felt. "Sam and Vala always come through. It's what they do."

"That I can believe. So why are you so nervous?"

"I've been asking myself that same question all day. Maybe it's just pre-wedding jitters. That's normal, right?"

"Of course it is, dear." Wendy smiled and grabbed Caro's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Wanna tell me exactly what has you so fidgety?"

"I'm not sure. I never was the type of girl who planned her wedding, never pictured myself with a family. But the moment I met Cam, all I saw was a never-ending future and that scared me. I think that's why I waited so long to accept a date with him."

"Why was it so scary?"

"You've met my parents and you know a little about my childhood. My parents divorced when I was young and my father wasn't around much. I've always had trust issues with men because of that. Most of my relationships ended for that very reason. But I've never doubted Cam. From day one, I knew I could trust him. I was afraid to trust _my _instincts because of that. Does that make sense?"

"It does, actually. And I'll tell you something else. I've never seen my son happier than he is with you. I saw it when you came to the farm last Christmas. Cameron has been through a lot and I was worried for him. But the moment I saw you two together, I knew he was finally healing. You're good for each other."

"Thank you." Caro said with a watery smile.

"You're welcome. Just stop trying to define love. I learnt a long time ago that it defies all explanation. Just allow yourself to trust it and you'll be fine."

Caro smiled again but, before she could answer, her cell phone rang. With a creased brow, she picked it up.

"Hello?...Vala! Where are you?...What? You're kidding...Seriously?...Okay, fine, what do you need me to do?...Yeah, Wendy is here...You want me to what!? Now I _know_ you're joking...All right, all right! I'll ask her..." Carolyn placed her hand over the phone and turned toward the other woman. "Wendy, I know this is going to sound...strange, but would you be willing to sign a non-disclosure agreement?"

"A what?"

"A non-disclosure agreement. It basically says that you will not discuss any...events you may witness with any one outside the military."

"Uh, okay. Sure, I'll sign it. Where is it?"

"Vala's bringing it." Caro spoke into the phone again. "Okay, Vala, she said yes. Go ahead."

Suddenly the room filled with a bright light forcing Caro and Wendy to shield their eyes from it. When she finally opened her eyes again, Caro noticed that Wendy was staring slack-jawed at a grinning Vala.

"Hello, darlings." Vala said cheerily. "I finally made it."

"Do I even want to ask how you did that?" Wendy said when she finally found her voice.

"I wouldn't." Vala said consolingly then sat on the arm of the sofa, handing over the papers she held. "Just sign here...and here. And initial here. Good, now you're all taken care of."

"Where's Daniel?" Carolyn asked.

"He's, uh, with Cameron. It seemed easier that way."

Carolyn only nodded. This had to be the strangest wedding ever and it hadn't even started yet.

"Okay, then." Vala said with a clap of her hands. "Let's get this performance on the street."

"Show on the road, Vala." Carolyn laughed. Vala just shrugged and grinned, making Caro think she'd done that one on purpose. Caro rolled her eyes and got to work. Now that she was no longer feeling nervous, she had a wedding to get on with.

()()()()

Wendy sat in the front row of the chapel and smiled as she watched her son and Carolyn exchange vows. After what she'd just experienced less than an hour ago, the simple ceremony seemed so normal. She hadn't asked how Vala had "magically" appeared in the room, nor did she wish to know. She knew there were some things she was better off not knowing. Putting that out of her mind, she focussed on the wedding. She'd never seen her son look so content. He was positively glowing with love. The same could be said for Carolyn. As nervous as the young woman had seemed earlier, she now exuded a calm certainty that Wendy knew was not a show. She could see that their talk had the desired effect and she was glad. She knew without a doubt that they would be happy together.

Her gaze shifted to the maid of honour and the best man who were completely ignoring the ceremony, their attention locked on each other. Daniel and Vala had come a long way since they'd confessed their feelings a year ago. She could see that they were much more comfortable in their relationship and the sight lifted Wendy's heart. It appeared that Daniel had helped Vala to work through the issues she'd had. Wendy studied Vala a little closer. She seemed almost serene, as if some huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders and Wendy wondered about it.

Finally, Wendy's gaze came to rest on the third couple who had spent Christmas with them a year ago. Jack and Sam were married now and their contentment had only seemed to grow. They had also added twin girls to their family, Ava and Ella. Their bond was stronger than ever and Wendy smiled, squeezing Frank's hand. He smiled down at her. She'd hoped all three couples would find the same love and contentment she felt and it looked as if they had.

She turned her attention back to Cam and Caro just as the minister pronounced them husband and wife. They kissed and there were a few catcalls when it lingered. Wendy laughed when she saw Vala wriggle her brows suggestively at Daniel and the poor man blushed. But he wore a grin that was echoed on Vala's face. She stood as her son and new daughter took off down the aisle. This was definitely a merry Christmas.

()()()()

Vala rested languidly in Daniel's arms as they swayed to the music. Neither of them cared that it was a fast song. She was too comfortable to worry right now. She was at peace. Not just at the moment but in life. She'd never felt this serene and she had Daniel to thank for it. She loved him, more than she'd ever thought possible and knew without a doubt that she'd continue to do so forever. And that he'd love her forever, too. That thought brought her up short and she stopped moving. She searched for any doubt but found none and she was almost shocked.

"Something wrong?" Daniel whispered in her ear.

"Nothing, darling." And for once, the statement was completely true. Vala smiled up at Daniel. "I have a Christmas gift for you, Daniel."

"You don't want to wait until tomorrow?" he asked curiously.

"No, now is the perfect time." Vala reached up to her neck and released the chain that sat there. Daniel went still as she held up the ring on the end.

"You're sure?" he asked, voice unsteady.

"I'm sure."

Daniel smiled, took the ring and placed it on her left hand. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment then Daniel leant in for a kiss. Yes, she was sure. In fact, she'd never been more certain of any thing in her entire life.

* * *

**A/N2: **I told you I had a plan!

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
